Wicked Science
Wicked Science is an Australian television series, which debuted on 24 February 2004. The series focuses on Toby and Elizabeth, two teenagers who are mysteriously turned into wizards of science. Plot Toby Johnson is regular easy-going student struggling with homework and girls. Elizabeth Hawke is the Teacher's pet. Nobody at school likes her and the only person she likes is Toby. One day they get hit by a ray—a unique magnetic pulse that changes everything. Suddenly they're both scientific geniuses. Seems like a wild situation for any 15-year-old. Toby doesn't know how to control the gift, and he's not easy with it. But Elizabeth revels in her new found power. She wants to dominate the school, using her gift as the ultimate weapon for success and power. He may not like it, but Toby's the only one who can hold her back. Battle lines are drawn between the two wizards of science. The normal world of Sandy Bay School is turned upside down by invisible cars, flying lawnmowers, a cloned School Principal and a rampaging T-Rex. Cast Main *'André de Vanny' as Toby Johnson (Season 1 - 2), Toby Johnson is a normal teenager who studies in Sandy Bay High School. He was one of two students involved in an accident following an experiment on a prehistoric rock, which caused him to become a genius. His best friends are Russell Skinner and Dina Demeris. He is also in love with Bianca, a pretty girl in his class. *'Bridget Neval' as Elizabeth Hawke (Season 1 - 2), Elizabeth was also involved in the accident that turned Toby into a genius. Unlike Toby, she wants to use her newfound genius to take over the school. She dislikes everybody except Toby, whom she is secretly in love with. She is jealous and demonstrates that she will go to any length to get what she wants. *'Benjamin Schmideg' as''' Russell "Russ" Skinner (Season 1 - 2), Toby's best friend. He likes to skateboard and eat pizza. While not being too clever, he is a loyal and brave friend. *'''Saskia Burmeister as Dina Demiris (Season 1), Dina is a good friend to Toby and Russ. She is smart, good looking, boys get on her nerves sometimes and she hates Elizabeth. She goes to Hong Kong in season 2 and is replaced by Sasha. *'Emma Leonard' as Verity McGuire (Season 1 - 2), Verity has been Elizabeth's best friend since Primary School and often assists Elizabeth in her schemes. While she knows Elizabeth goes too far, she does not have the confidence to speak up. *'Brook Sykes' as Garth King (Season 1 - 2), Garth is the school bully. He is often in cahoots with Elizabeth and acts as her spy. He is always up for a fight, especially if it involves Russ. *'Greta Larkins' as''' Sasha Johnson (Season 2), '''Sasha is Toby's cousin, who moves to Sandy Bay in season 2. Episodes Broadcasting *Australia **Network Ten (2004 to 2006) **Disney Channel **ABC *Southeast Asia **Disney Channel Asia (2007) Home Releases In Australia 'Wicked Science: The Movie' was released, it contains scenes from diffrent episodes mixed together. In Spain the entire series has been released on DVD titled as 'Geni Per Caso'.